All Out War
by sweet-revenge.75
Summary: The Enterprise is the test subject for a newly invented engine whose creator happens to be an old friend of Captain Kirk. She is staying aboard the ship to monitor her revisions when the Romulan Empire declares war on the Federation. When she is taken hostage by the Romulans, will she be saved? When an old friend and a new flame unite to try, their fates are determined. Spock/OC.
1. Reconnecting

Louise stepped out into the hot, humid summer air that was Iowa. It was beautiful out, despite the fact that she was sweating so much that her clothes clung tightly to her eleven year old body. She was enjoying a stroll through the high grass that tickled her sides under the radiating sun when she heard the rumble of her father's antique car nearby. A smile appeared upon the young girl's face as she dashed to the house. "Louise, Louise! Where are you, hon?" he asked. "Right here Daddy," she smiled brightly up at one of the two men in her life, sensing something wrong. "Honey, I'm taking you to Jimmy's, Mommy's in a bit of trouble," he explained, ushering her into the red mustang. Louise clambered into the front seat, buckling the seat belt. The driver's side door slammed shut as her father sat in the black seat adjacent to his daughter's. "Is Mom okay?" she asked worriedly. "Yes, Lou-Lou, Mommy's going to be just fine," he replied uneasily. Louise was unsure if her father was telling the truth or not, but she had the feeling that he wasn't. He only called her by her full name if something was wrong and he certainly hadn't called her Lou-Lou in at least three years.

The trip to her friend's house lasted several minutes, all of which were spent in silence. The pair stepped out of the vehicle, walking to the front of the old house. "Frank!" her father called, banging harshly on the wooden door. The door opened, a young boy standing behind it. The boy looked to be twelve, his dirty blond hair ruffled messily on the top of his head and his bright blue eyes gazing to Louise. "Hey Jimmy; where is your Uncle Frank?" Louise's father asked quickly. "Sleeping," the boy replied. "Can I leave my girl with you for a bit? Her mother got into some trouble on the way home from work," he asked, explaining his reasons. "Sure," Jimmy said, smiling at the man. He pulled the door open further, allowing Louise into the house. "Do you know how long you'll be?" he questioned the older man. "No, I don't," he told the boy sadly. Jimmy nodded, "okay," he said. The older man looked down at his daughter's friend fondly, knowing how much the boy meant to her. He turned his back on the door in front of him, returning to his favorite possession.

"Hey, Lou," Jimmy said after closing the door and locking it. He turned to see her almost in tears. "My, God," he commented. "What's the matter?" he inquired quickly, pulling her into an embrace and dragging her to his bedroom. "Dad said Mom was going to be okay, but I don't think she is," Louise explained sitting down in the middle of his blue twin-sized bed. Pausing for a minute, Louise looked up at her friend before abruptly commenting, "Aren't you a bit big for this bed?" Her friend looked at her momentarily before sitting down next to her. "Yes, but Frank doesn't have the money to get be a bigger one," he replied. "He spends all of his cash on booze," he added. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, her head resting on his shoulder. The silence was broken when Louise asked if they could go outside and lay in the grass. "Sure," Jimmy responded. They then tip-toed out if the small house and lay on the green lawn far from the house as the summer day darkened around them. Jimmy turned his head to look at his best friend. She had her hands tucked behind her head, her curly reddish-brown hair splayed around her. Her sky blue eyes were closed and she looked relaxed. Jimmy sometimes worried about her; she was very determined and always got what she wanted. Not in the material way, but in the way that she would set her mind to doing something and would not stop until it was done. He had always thought of her as a little sister, someone he looked after. Her mother was a teacher at the local high school, educating students on the environment of not only Earth, but other planets as well. Her father, on the other hand, was an unemployed engineer who put all of his time and dedication into Louise and his mustang. Lou had never fit in at school, her only friend could be found in him, James Kirk. He looked back at the now dark gray sky, storm clouds ominously hanging down. He felt when the rain began to dump on him and Louise, startling the girl awake and soaking her to the bone. She stood up and ran barefoot to the house. Jimmy quickly followed suit.

Once inside the house, the thunder began to shake the dwelling's foundations, rendering the two pre-teens scared. The wind howled outside, sending a biting cold throughout the house. Louise shivered in her clothes next to her friend as they walked back to his bedroom. "Here," he said, passing her a towel, oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers that he had recently grown out of. "Jimmy, did you wash these?" Louise asked, pointing to the pinstriped pants in front of her. "Yes, Lou, I did," he replied irritated. She smiled before walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Five minutes later, she walked back into her friend's bedroom. He was lying on the bed, staring at the white ceiling. "I was able to sneak onto Frank's PADD," he announced, glancing at the girl. "What?" she asked. Usually, about now, Jimmy would be jumping up and down at the fact that he had been able to sneak onto his cruel uncle's PADD. "There's a tornado watch in our area. One touched down not long ago," he said, "not far from your house," he added. "Okay," Louise said, not understanding where he was going. "Lou, your house is torn apart," he explained gently. "And your parents were there," he continued. Her heart leapt in her chest with worry for her parents. "Are they okay?" she questioned her friend, now on the bed next to him. "Lou, they're gone."

One week after learning of her parents' deaths, Louise was on her way to her aunt's house in Oklahoma. From what Louise could remember, her aunt was a vicious woman who always tortured her when she was small. Not long ago, Louise had said goodbye to her only friend who had helped her through the worst. The funeral was bad, people telling her how sorry they were, telling her stories of the wonderful people who had raised her. She had cried pools in those days, Jimmy the only one to help her. He promised to try and keep in touch, but Louise doubted that would happen. She could only hope the next seven years wouldn't be too horrible.

_Fifteen years later…_

"Congratulations, Dr. Hugh," the admiral said to Louise. "We are going to test your engine on a larger scale, we are going to put it onto the USS _Enterprise_ and see how well it functions on a starship. The _Enterprise_ is already here and ready for you to install it. The captain would like to meet you, I've told him a lot about your work," he added. "He is waiting for you down in hangar one and you will then board a shuttle to go up to the space dock and begin installation, will that be acceptable?" he asked. Louise nodded politely. She shook his hand and thanked him before leaving his office, a smile on her face and her heart racing in her chest. Walking through the hallways of Starfleet Headquarters, she couldn't help but think of her parents. _If you could see me now, _she said in her head. Stepping into the women's room, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her brown hair now was in a high ponytail, falling to her waist. She had on a red Starfleet uniform shirt and a black pencil skirt, all underneath a white lab coat that she was required to wear, no matter how many times she insisted that it interfered with her ability to work. On her feet was a pair of black engineering boots, which Starfleet had also argued her about, but she had eventually won with her argument that they were safer. Apparently, Starfleet didn't really care about the safety of their workers, but Louise had told them firmly that she either wore the boots, or didn't work. So, they caved and let her wear the boots.

Walking across the clean streets of San Francisco, Louise was practically skipping to reach hangar one, excited to see her hard work put into a flagship like the _Enterprise._ She saw the large warehouse-like structure looming ahead of her, and it took everything in her to not run the rest of the way. When she finally reached the building, she pulled the heavy doors open and walked in. She almost walked right into someone in a yellow uniform. "Sorry," she apologized to the man before continuing to look for the captain. She didn't know what he looked like, but knew how to find him; just look for the three stripes across the wrists. She glanced back at the man who she had just hit and noticed those bands of silver lining around his wrists and counted them. She darted back to the man and tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked at her briefly before asking if he could help her. "Hi," she stammered, "I'm looking for the captain of the USS _Enterprise_," she explained. "Well, you've found him," the man smiled. Louise studied the man in front of her and determined that he seemed familiar. "You must be the engineer who created the engine that they're going to put in my ship," he stated. The doctor nodded in response, confirming his beliefs. "James Kirk," he said, offering his hand. Louise could not stop her jaw from dropping, and the captain looked at her confusedly. "Uh, hi," she recovered. "Doctor Louise Hugh," she introduced, taking his outstretched hand. "L-Lou?" he asked. In response the young woman smiled. "Hi Jimmy," she said. He grinned in response and pulled her into a hug.

"Captain," a voice said from behind the two old friends. "You know this woman?" it asked. Louise turned to the source of the voice and was met with the striking image of a Vulcan man. "Spock," Kirk said, turning to the man in blue. "This is Dr. Louise Hugh. She created the engine that Starfleet wants to test on the _Enterprise_," he explained. Spock raised an eyebrow, looking at the pair. "Shall we take her to the ship?" he asked. "Sure," he agreed as the Vulcan began walking towards a shuttlecraft. "That's Commander Spock," Jim explained, looking at Louise, who in turn was staring after Spock. "Lou?" he asked, waving his hand wildly in front of her face. She turned and looked at the captain, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. "Come on," he said, tugging his friend towards the craft that would take her to her future.


	2. On the Enterprise

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story and to remind you all that I love reviews and they always inspire my writing. Feel free to leave nice notes or constructive criticism, I don't care, I just love feedback! Also, sorry that updating is taking a while, I'm writing a Fem!Kirk story that I'm having so much fun writing, pushing this further down my list of things to work on. Thanks, sweet-revenge.75**

* * *

Staring out of the small window next to her, Louise did not notice Spock studying her closely, but the captain took notice. "Spock," he said looking at his first officer. "Contact space dock and prepare for landing," he ordered. Quickly turning back to his work, a light green blush made its presence noticeable. Spock cursed lightly under his breath in Vulcan so that no one could understand him. "Commander, I heard that," a voice said into his headpiece. "Lieutenant," Spock was surprised to hear the voice of his girlfriend. "I was under the impression that you were on shore leave," he noted. "I was, but I wanted to see you, I won't lie," she admitted. "Enough sap. Uhura, are we cleared to land?" Jim asked the communications officer. "Yes sir," she relayed. The landing was smooth and Louise was disappointed that she had not seen the _Enterprise_; she had been too busy looking at the beautiful sparkling of distant stars. The three stepped out of the shuttlecraft to meet a beautiful woman with dark, long hair and similarly colored glowing skin. A smile graced her features as she saw the Commander. "Spock," she said, walking to him quickly. She hugged him tightly, whispering inaudibly to him. He returned the embrace, appearing to be somewhat uncomfortable. Louise looked away, a sinking feeling weighing her down, for reasons she was unaware of.

Jim must have felt her lack of comfort because he grabbed her arm and began to walk her in the direction of the _Enterprise._ "Don't mind them," he said. Louise wanted to, but was having trouble letting it go. The moment she had seen him, she felt a pull towards him, one that was unidentifiable. She couldn't explain how it even felt. "Lou," Jim said, stopping. He pulled her in front of him and looked her up and down. "What's the matter? And don't say nothing, because we both know that's a load of bullshit," he said. "Really, Jim," Louise insisted. "It's nothing," she said. "Whatever. Just remember that if you ever want to talk, my quarters are always open to you," Jim responded, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Jimmy," she said.

After walking for several minutes through the winding hallways of the space dock Louise broke the silence. "So how did you manage to become a Starfleet captain?" she asked curiously. "It's a hell of a story," he smiled, fondly remembering the day that changed his life. "I have time," Louise encouraged. "Well long story short: I snuck aboard the ship and saved everybody," he explained. "I'm not even sure that I want to ask," Louise commented. "You probably don't" Jim said, looking at his childhood friend. She shook her head, smiling. "You know how often I thought about you?" she asked. "Lou, I bet you thought of me every single day," he responded. "Oh, Jimmy, I couldn't get you off of my mind," she teased, batting her eyelashes at him. The pair broke into a fit of laughter, but stopped when they saw Spock and Uhura coming their way. "Captain, I seemed to have missed the joke that you and the doctor are laughing about," Spock stated. "Yes, Spock, you missed it," Jim said between attempts in catching his breath. Louise burst out into another round of giggling, earning a look from everyone. "I'm… s-sorry," she apologized, still laughing. "What're you laughin' 'bout?" Jim asked, trying to be intimidating. "Just that one time…" she began. They were cut off when a man in a red shirt came up to them. "Oi, wha's goin' on 'ere?" he questioned, a heavy Scottish accent weighing down his voice. "Scotty, this is Dr. Louise Hugh," Jim explained. "She's the one who designed the engine they're trying on the _Enterprise._ She's here to install it now," he added. "Oh, so you're the one who Starfleet is gonna let tear up me ship," Scotty responded, insulted. "Look, I understand how much this ship means to you, which is exactly why I'm going to discuss the changes with you before I actually make them," Louise pointed out. "I can work wit' 'at," the Scot replied. "Captain, I would advise that we continue with the plan now," Spock said casually. "You're right Spock, we should," Jim agreed, walking off down the corridor.

"Wow," Louise marveled at the beautiful ship in front of her. "This is amazing," she said. "Tha's me lassie, right there," Scotty said proudly. "She is… fascinating," Louise praised. "Oh, shit," she heard from behind her. "What do you mean to imply by that statement?" the First Officer questioned. "Nothing Spock, it's just she sounds like you," Jim explained. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" Louise asked, turning around to face him. "No," he replied quickly. "Good," she finished. "Shall I take you on a tour?" Jim offered. "Sure," Louise acquiesced, motioning for the captain to lead the way. "I'll take you to the bridge first," Jim told her. Moments later, on the bridge, a young woman approached the group of five. Uhura decided that she would go to her station and left without a word, but did manage to peck Spock on the cheek. Scotty announced that he would be down on the engineering deck and left as well. Now it was down to three as the woman in red talked to Jim in hushed tones. "Okay," Jim said, nodding his head. "Spock, can you take Dr. Hugh on the tour? I have some work that needs to get done," he asked, an apologetic look on his face. "Surely, captain," Spock replied inclining his head. "Sorry, Lou," he told his friend. "It's no big deal," she insisted, knowing how guilty Jim could get.

They were in the turbo-lift when Louise shifted uncomfortably. She knew Spock was staring at her, that she was under his scrutiny, and quite frankly, she was nervous. She felt a small sweat break out on her brow. One part of her wanted to get closer to the Vulcan that stood two feet from her, but another part of her was desperate to leave that turbo-lift and get as far from him as possible. Little did she know that he was trying not to get closer to her.

_I am in control of my emotions. I am in control of my emotions. I am a Vulcan. I am in control of my emotions._ Spock was trying to control himself. When he first saw the girl that stood in front of him, he felt a magnetic tug towards her. He couldn't explain it, he was always able to control his impulses, but he was struggling. He didn't know what was happening to him; confusion at every turn. He thought of Nyota, his wonderful "girlfriend". But then at the same time, Louise Hugh intrigued him. When he had looked up her file, he was fascinated by her. She held a doctorate in engineering, as well as in planetary and environmental sciences with an associate's degree in English. Not even bringing up the fact that she was, without a doubt, the most aesthetically pleasing woman he had ever seen. He knew that he was staring at her, but it was hard not to, everything about her appearance was perfect. Spock would bet that many men had been interested in her, but as he noted her bare ring finger, he couldn't help but wonder why it was this way. She was obviously a smart woman; you just had to take a look at her qualifications to know that, and everything about her appearance drew him in inexplicably. Her wavy brown hair complemented her light blue eyes and pale skin, her lab coat making her look shorter than she had to be. He continued to stare, cursing himself in his own mind for being so immoral.

At long last, the turbo-lift opened to reveal the hallway of the living quarters, and Spock stepped out first. "These will be your personal quarters for your time aboard the _Enterprise, _the duration of which is to be determined by you," he explained emotionlessly, his dark brown eyes glued to the hallway before him. He could feel the doctor's gaze upon him, the look she was giving him was likely one of confusion. He came to a stop two doors away from his own, the one keeping their two rooms separate were the captain's. "These quarters," Spock explained while gesturing to the door on his immediate left, "are the captain's." His tourist nodded, comprehending the information that the first officer was spewing at her. He entered the passcode to enter the door, and it slid open in front of them. "I shall send the passcode to your PADD so that you may have access to it if you forget it," Spock told her politely. "That will not be necessary, Commander," she smiled at him. His heart fluttered and he could feel his blood rushing to the tips of his pointed ears. "Are you certain?" he asked, a touch of doubt in his voice. "Yes, I am," she said. "May I ask a personal query?" the commander asked, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Go ahead," she urged, curious to his question. "Why do you not need me to send you the code?" he inquired. "I have a really good memory," she replied.

After making a few more stops, they finally hit the one place that Louise was most likely to be comfortable in. The engineering deck was a fascinating spectacle that Louise admired with wide eyes. Spock was attempting to keep a smile off of his face while looking at her. "Welcome to me favorite deck," Mr. Scott said, noticing the doctor's and first officer's presence. "Mr. Scott," Spock acknowledged, nodding in the chief engineering officer's direction. "So, are we gon' go o'er the plans, or wha'?" he questioned, looking at Louise. "Sure," she said, pulling her PADD from under her arm. She tapped the screen quickly, flinging blueprints off the screen, pulling up plans and equations, charts and statistics and so on. The two engineers began talking technicalities and changes that were to be made, and Spock stood with his pale hands clasped behind his back just looking at the scene before him. He watched Louise and noted how excited she was getting going over her plans with Mr. Scott, a smile plastered upon her face that enhanced her beauty tenfold. He was well aware that he had duties that had to be taken care of, but could not bring himself to leave the engineering deck and the doctor that intrigued him so.

* * *

**So, I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out how to continue. If you have ideas, please PM me!**


End file.
